Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Archives *Project Archive *Deletion Archive *Opinion Archive Advertising Banners Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) are available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Deletion Discussions Currently None Opinion Zone Categories for Locations The big question is what Catagories to have for locations. My proposal is for Category:Locations as the main headquarters for linking ALL locations. Category:Locations (Forest) for those locations that are in the Original Series Forest. Category:Locations (Lake) for those locations that are in the New Prophecy Territory. Kitsufox 23:55, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Book Cover Galleries I'm considering putting together pages for each book for a gallery of covers from the various languages the book is out in. Opinions? Kitsufox 17:23, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Just one for now. Make sure that it looks organized (even though you proabably already knew that!). That means that you'll probably want all the pictures to be the same size. Other than that it sounds fine. Gorsecloud 15:50 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah. Id be collecting the images, resizing for consistency. Checking quality levels... Generally being my picky ol' self *wink* Probably table it up nicely and make it look prettyful. I hate the "Gallery" that's currently in place (That one'd be totally ditched in favor of one that matched the current name-scheme for pages that that are related to the main book page). I'll check to see if the gallery code like Wikipedia has is available here... stuff like that. Kitsufox 23:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Character Template Discussion has been moved to Project Characters. Feature Article Suggestions Just creating a place to take suggestions for feature articles. Please start all suggestions of what the feature article should be here, as a sub-topic under this headline. Kitsufox 16:04, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Project Character Art :FEATURED ::Starting on 1 January 2006 ::Kitsufox 01:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) I'm proposing that Project Character Art be used as the new Feature Article, as a project will make a perfectly good feature, and it will be a good place to put it so that it gets front page exposure here on the Wiki. The project is prehaps the one that needs the most immediate work... Kitsufox 16:51, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :Not to mention it needs the publicity. I've been working on a sample one, but it's hard to make realistic tabby markings on a pixel cat that small... Just a possible sample. I'm not saying I've chosen yet, but at this point the options are obvious and if nothing changes, we could have a couple guides for people to follow by the time the project actually gets started. Gorsecloud 16:36, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Tabby on a small pixel is all about layers, patience, and blending (lots, and lots of blending). Lemme pull up some of my past work for you to glance at... Tigercoat, Tigerdark, Fiercestar, and Gingertail. I make really small pixels for CoSC all the time. They make great little links for the sig to go to your character sheets ;) I'll actually be stepping UP in space and have more room to work on the pixels for here. Kitsufox 14:51, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Problems Hopefully we won't have a lot of these... Today, December 13th, I found our first spam entry. Someone thought it would be funny to create the ThunderClan page and then only post an inappropriate word on it. It has been removed and the page has been reverted to a stub. Gorsecloud 20:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Thank you kindly for dealing with this. Kitsufox 03:30, 14 December 2006 (UTC) This is another problem, although more humorous. I was noticing on the Twilight allegiences that there was a link to Midnight (the badger's) "page." I clicked on the link and found myself on the book's page. We need to differentiate betweent the two, just like we did between the modern and Great LionClan & TigerClan. Gorsecloud 22:48, 13 December 2006 (CST) :I think the book gets... Dibs on the name ;) So we'll make the Badger's link into Midnight (Character). **goes to do so** Kitsufox 05:16, 14 December 2006 (UTC)